


Good Morning Strawhats

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Just a regular morning with the Strawhat crew through the eyes of Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Good Morning Strawhats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atom-isk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atom-isk).



Sanji slowly stretched out and yawned widely, rubbing his eye. He slowly sat up and nudged Usopp off of him, carefully climbing off the bed. He turned and adjusted the blanket over Usopp, gently kissing his forehead.

The sleepy cook looked over the others, tossing the tossed off blanket back onto his captain and better tucking in the curled-up skeleton. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day and quietly got his clothes out the closet, smoothly tying his tie before walking to the kitchen.

As he started a pot of coffee, he stepped outside to smoke. He leaned against the railing and yawned widely, looking up at the crow’s nest. The light was still on, which meant the stupid swordsman was probably asleep up there. Franky was probably in the workshop and Chopper's been sleeping with Nami and Robin as of late.

He slowly blew smoke up and wandered back to the kitchen, snuffing the cigarette out before fixing two mugs. He smiled slightly at the faint weight of hands sprouting on his shoulders and felt the fingers comb through his hair, fixing a few stray pieces. He tilted his head and held up the purple mug.

"For you, my dear Robin."

Robin smiled and took the mug, letting the extra hands disappear. "Thank you, my dear cook."

He sighed happily and hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. "What would you like for breakfast? I'll make anything your heart desires."

She smiled and hugged him, giggling when he swooned. "How about something simple, no need to make it complicated."

He hummed happily and nodded, pulling away to pull out some pans. She leaned against the counter and pulled out the carton of eggs, blossoming her hands to pull out the food and seasoning he usually used. He smiled in thanks and refilled her coffee when needed.

Nami wandered in with Chopper in her arms, wearing an oversized shirt and her hair tied into a loose bun. She yawned and leaned into Robin, Chopper humming happily as he was hugged between them. Robin smiled softly and gently guided the younger woman to the table, taking Chopper out of her arms to set him in his own chair.

Sanji smiled as he slid their drinks in front of them and set a few fresh bottles of cola on his tray. "I'll be back in just a moment."

Robin nodded and refilled her coffee. "I'll get the others up."

Sanji sighed happily and twirled off, heading down to the workshop. Robin smiled and loosely crossed her arms, summoning arms in the men’s room and in the crow’s nest. She rolled Luffy out of his hammock onto the floor, gently nudged Usopp's shoulder repeatedly, pulled the blanket off Brook, and gently tugged on Zoro's hair until he swatted her hand away. She chuckled softly and smiled widely when Franky kissed her cheek, his hair styled into a long ponytail.

Sanji smiled as he set the platters of food on the table and shook his head at a soft thump, chuckling ass Usopp guided Luffy into his seat. Luffy yawned widely and started fixing his plate, the others batting his hands away as they fixed their plates. Zoro leaned against the wall as he ate, peering up at the crew through his lashes.

Slowly, but surely, the ship came to life. Luffy began his usual stretches, throwing himself onto the front of the Sunny to perch. Usopp joined Franky in the workshop and Nami went to her garden with Robin, a book in the older woman's hand. Zoro sat at the foot of the steps, his head resting back and his eyes closing as Brook began to play a song on his violin.

Sanji smiled softly, leaning against the railing as he watched them. He tilted his head back and breathed out some smoke, closing his eyes. He wouldn't change this for the world.


End file.
